Bad Luck
|season = 4 |number = 14 |epnumber = 80 |prodcode = 414 |image = 414-Nick fighting the Leporem Venator.gif |airdate = March 20, 2015 |viewers = 4.78 millionFriday Final Ratings: No Adjustment for 'Glee', 'Grimm' or 'Last Man Standing' + Final NCAA Basketball Ratings |writer = Thomas Ian Griffith |director = Terrence O'Hara |co-stars = Co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries Labrys |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2015 = X }} "'}} is the fourteenth episode of Season 4 of Grimm and the eightieth episode overall. It first aired on March 20, 2015 on NBC. Press Release A SECRET RITUAL TO BRING GOOD LUCK TARGETS A WESEN GROUP -- GARCELLE BEAUVAIS AND ALEXIS DENISOF GUEST STAR -- Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russel Hornsby) investigate a murder victim with his foot cut off, and stumble onto a disturbing Wesen take on the "lucky rabbit's foot." In an effort to help, Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) and Rosalee (Bree Turner) go undercover. Meanwhile, the fallout from Adalind (Claire Coffee) and Juliette's (Bitsie Tulloch) showdown still has Nick reeling and sends him on a path that leads to Henrietta (guest star Garcelle Beauvais). Sasha Roiz and Reggie Lee also star. Synopsis After seeing Juliette woge, Nick pulls out his gun and accuses her of being Adalind. Juliette reverts back and tells him about the night she said no to him when he proposed and that she found the ring in a dresser drawer upstairs, telling him that Adalind would never know that. Nick puts his gun down and asks how this happened. She tells him she isn't sure and how she thought she may be pregnant at first because of the nausea. She tells him she had headaches, and then it just happened, and it's been happening more and more. She says that this is the reason that she was able to kill the guy at the tribunal and the Manticore, and this is how she almost just killed Adalind. Nick asks her why she didn't tell him, and she says she was scared. Nick tells her they will figure out a way to get rid of it, and Juliette tells him not according to what Henrietta told her. She explains to him who Henrietta is and that she found her because of Renard. Nick gets a little upset that she told Renard before him, but Juliette tells him she needed help and that Renard's mom is a Hexenbiest, and he is half-Zauberbiest. Nick tells her she should have still told him, and Juliette tells him she was afraid he would kill her. Nick tells her he would never hurt her and then realizes that this all happened because he became a Grimm again. Juliette tells him they knew there might be side effects. Nick apologizes and leaves the house, telling Juliette he doesn't know where he is going. In a house surrounded by a forest, the Bennett family cleans up after dinner, and Peter tells his mom he needs to go to bed. She asks if he is feeling alright since he is going to bed early, and he tells her he just had a long day at track practice. Beverly then tells Chloe to go work on her homework since she has so much to do. In his room, Peter is just about to sneak out when Chloe catches him. She tells him about a party the next night, so Peter agrees to cover for her then if she covers for him tonight. Peter goes into the forest and meets up with his girlfriend, Jeanine. She tells him she brought them a blanket and a candle to get him in the mood. They lay on the blanket and start making out, but Peter hears a noise. Jeanine tells him to relax, and they continue making out. They then both hear something around them, and Jeanine says she thinks someone is out there. Peter says it is probably his mom looking for him, so he should go. After Jeanine leaves, Peter looks around the forest and hears an accordion. He goes to investigate and finds the accordion on the ground. Nigel Edmund comes up behind Peter with a labrys and says, "Hello, lad." Edmund woges into a Vulpesmyrca, and Peter woges into a Willahara. Peter starts running as Edmund chases him. Edmund knocks Peter to the ground as he is trying to hop a fence and proceeds to cut Peter's foot off. Peter's mom hears him scream and goes to investigate with a gun. She finds Peter passed out and screams for help. Nick walks down the street thinking about everything Juliette has gone through since he found out he was a Grimm. He then gets a call from Hank telling him about Peter. Nick meets Hank at the scene, and Wu leads them to Peter's body after he bled to death. Nick and Hank then go talk to Beverly to ask her questions about who could possibly want to hurt her son. Hank asks if there is any other family, such as Peter's father, but Beverly tells the detectives that her husband was killed in a car accident about a year ago, which is why she and her family moved from Seattle. Nick notices her woge as she tries not to cry. Nick and Hank then let Beverly go back to the house to be with Chloe after finishing up with their questions. Nick lets Hank know that Beverly is Wesen and walks away. Elsewhere in a forest, Ted and Sally Spinelli drive to a cabin. Ted knocks on the cabin's door and goes in. Nigel Edmund comes out of the shadows and asks if they brought the money. Ted pulls the money out of a bag and tosses it to Edmund. He then grabs Peter's woged foot and tosses it on the ground in front of the Spinellis. Ted picks it up and puts it in the bag. Ted asks if Edmund is sure it will work, and he tells them it always does. The Spinellis thank Edmund and quickly leave. Edmund then sits down and starts to play his accordion. Later that night, Ted and Sally are in bed. Ted says lets start a family and they begin making out with Peter's foot under the bed. The next morning, Juliette goes downstairs and finds Nick sleeping on the couch, but Nick quickly wakes up. Nick tells her he got home late and didn't want to wake her. Nick tells her he wants to talk to Henrietta, so Juliette writes down her address and tells Nick to memorize it before the letters and numbers scramble. Nick arrives at Henrietta's house, and she invites him in. Nick confronts her about her telling Juliette that her condition is permanent, and Nick says the blood of a Grimm can destroy a Hexenbiest. Henrietta tells him he can't do the same thing to Juliette because his "blood is in Adalind, and because of what she did to Juliette, the blood of a Grimm can't save her now." Henrietta then tells him the only way he can stop Juliette is to kill her. Otherwise, he can accept her for who she is like she accepted him being a Grimm. Henrietta starts backing Nick up and tells him while Juliette is figuring things out, he should keep his distance. She gets her face close to his acting like she is going to kiss him. She tells him, "You walked in doubting me, and now look at you. See how easy that was? And I'm not nearly as skilled as Juliette will become." At the precinct, Hank and Wu are talking about Oliver Bennett's case and the similarities to his son Peter's, when Nick arrives. They talk about the missing foot from each victim, and Nick lets Wu know that the case involves a rabbit-like Wesen. Wu brings up that this may be the Wesen version of a lucky rabbit's foot. In the trailer, Nick finds an entry on Willahara and finds out that they are hunted for their feet by Leporem Venators. Soon after Renard gets into his car, Adalind also gets in. She tells him they should work together and that once Viktor finds Diana, he will no longer need her, and things will get ugly. She then talks about her fight with Juliette, telling Renard it caught her off guard that she was a Hexenbiest. Adalind then realizes that Renard sent Juliette to Henrietta, and since this happened to Juliette, Nick must have regained his powers. She tells Renard that she wants him on her side, and Renard says, "Damn, you're good." At the spice shop, Nick and Hank talk to Monroe and Rosalee about Willahara feet being sold, which makes Rosalee unhappy. Hank asks who the feet are sold to, and Monroe replies that they are sold to couples trying to get pregnant. Nick asks how the Leporem Venator finds the couples, and Rosalee suggests fertility clinics. Rosalee then volunteers herself and Monroe to talk with the doctors since they are Wesen. Nick gets a call from Wu, who says Peter's father was killed in a hit and run accident, and his left foot was severed off and not found at the scene. Nick asks if the left foot matters, and Wu says it's supposed to be the lucky one. Wu says he went to the Bennetts' house to follow up on the accident report and found they were gone with nothing left in the house. Beverly and Chloe arrive at the Palms Motor Hotel, and Beverly says it's just for one night. She tells Chloe that she got them a flight to Calgary in the morning. Chloe gets upset that they aren't going to have a funeral for Peter, and Beverly says they have to keep moving, acknowledging that she knows how much Chloe hates how often they do so. Edmund then pulls into the parking lot after he followed a tracking bug that he placed under the Bennetts' car. Beverly tells Chloe that she is going to get some cash from an ATM and will get them something to eat as well. Edmund watches from his vehicle as Beverly leaves the hotel room. At home, Juliette gets out the engagement ring from Nick's drawer and puts it on. Her hand then woges, and she quickly takes the ring off. At the precinct, Hank tells Nick that the final arrangements for Peter were made that morning, and Beverly paid in cash. He says she didn't leave a forwarding address, and Peter's body is to be cremated. Nick then gets a call for Monroe and Rosalee, who tell him there are three Wesen fertility doctors in Portland, and they think they know which one to go to: Dr. Redfield. Beverly is at a vending machine when Edmund's truck pulls out of the hotel parking lot and drives past her. She runs back to the hotel room and finds the door open and Chloe gone. At the fertility clinic, Monroe and Rosalee are sitting in the waiting room, and Monroe is reading some info about babies in the womb. Rosalee then tells him he would make a great father. Dr. Redfield comes out to greet them, and they woge for him before going to his office. They talk for a little while before Monroe and Rosalee start implying that there is something that could be put under the bed to help, but Dr. Redfield tells them that's an appalling practice that he has nothing to do with. He then throws their file in a garbage bin and asks them to leave. Nick and Hank arrive to the Palms Motor Hotel and talk with Beverly. Nick tells her he knows what's going on and lets her know he is a Grimm. Monroe and Rosalee are about to leave the clinic when a nurse comes up to them and says she may be able to help. She says she knows what they're looking for, but it's expensive. She tells them it's $10,000 and that there is another couple ahead of them, but Rosalee says they'll pay $15,000 if they can cut in front of the other couple. The nurse says she'll see what she can do and calls Edmund, who says he'll have a nice fresh cut that night. The nurse hangs up and tells Monroe and Rosalee that her contact will text them when and where. Once the nurse walks away, Rosalee tells Monroe to call Nick. Edmund is in his car and looks at Chloe, tied up and gagged in the backseat. Nick and Hank talk with Beverly about if she knows the man who kidnapped Chloe. She says no, but she knows he's the Leporem Venator who killed her husband. Nick steps aside to take a call from Monroe, who informs him that the deal for the foot is going down that night. Monroe tells Nick about the nurse, and Nick says not to let her leave. Monroe hangs up as the nurse is about to leave. He and Rosalee go up to her to try to stall her, but she starts leaving anyway. Rosalee then walks up to her again and asks, "How much of that blood money do you get?" The nurse woges into a Drang-Zorn, and Monroe woges into a Blutbad in response, but before he can do anything, Rosalee punches her in the face, knocking her to the ground as Monroe looks on in amazement. Edmund arrives to his cabin in the forest and carries Chloe inside. Nick and Hank arrive to the clinic, and Monroe and Rosalee let them know what happened with the nurse. Nick and Hank then go over to the nurse to speak with her. Nick asks for her contact's name so they can find him, but she tells him she doesn't know and that she has only met him once. They continue talking to her about where her contact meets the couples, but she says she doesn't know. Wu comes up to them to let them know he found the nurse's phone and that the contact is using a burner. Nick then asks for the address for the most recent couple she set up with her contact. Nick and Hank then arrive at the Spinellis' house and demand to know where the foot is. Ted acts like he doesn't know what they're talking about. Nick runs up to the bedroom and looks under the bed, but doesn't find the foot. He then looks under the mattress and finds it. Hank asks where they met the guy who sold them the foot, and Ted tells him about the cabin. Nick tells the Spinellis that he can't arrest them, but he threateningly promises that he will inform the Wesen Council of their actions. In his cabin, Edmund sharpens his labrys while Chloe is on the ground still tied up and gagged. Edmund then lifts Chloe's left foot and ties it down. He takes off her sock and shoe and tells her to woge, but Chloe refuses. Nick and Hank arrive to the cabin, but Edmund hears them and sniffs the air. By the time Nick and Hank kick in the door, Edmund has already escaped out the back with Chloe. Edmund ties Chloe against a stake and tells her not to make a sound. He then takes his labrys and goes after Nick and Hank. Chloe tries to get free as Nick and Hank look for Edmund. They hear his accordion and go towards the sound. They find the accordion on the ground, and Edmund comes from behind and attacks Hank. After Hank is knocked to the ground, Nick fights Edmund and narrowly avoids Edmund's swing of the labrys down on his head. Instead, the labrys gets stuck in a log, and Edmund runs. Hank is about to shoot him, but Nick stops him because he still has Chloe. Edmund runs through the forest but is hit in the head by Chloe with the stake she was tied to. She hits him in the back with the stake and then stabs it through his foot, yelling, "This is for my father." After screaming in pain, Edmund smacks Chloe in the face and pulls the stake out of his foot. He is about to stab her with the stake, but Hank shoots him, killing him instantly. Nick arrives home and tells Juliette he talked to Henrietta. He tells her he's not giving up and they'll get through this. Juliette tells him he doesn't look at her the same anymore, and it will never be the same. Nick tells her she learned to understand him, and now he has to learn to understand her. Juliette walks up to Nick and asks him if that's forever, and he tells her he isn't going anywhere. She woges, and Nick quickly turns his head. She asks him if this is what he wants to spend the rest of his life with. She tells him if she's the girl of his dreams, then at the very least, he could kiss her. She puts her hand on his face and tells him to kiss her and then tells him he can't even look at her. He reluctantly looks at her, and she tells him, "This is what's forever," and then leaves the house. Adalind arrives at Henrietta's house. Adalind brings up Juliette coming by, but Henrietta then tells Adalind congratulations, and Adalind doesn't know what she is talking about. Adalind asks Henrietta what she taught Juliette to allow her to get so good so fast. Henrietta then tells Adalind she is going to have another baby, but Adalind tells her that's impossible because she hasn't been with anyone. She then realizes, much to her dismay, that the last person she slept with was Nick when she disguised herself as Juliette to make him lose his Grimm powers. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Drang-Zorn *Mauzhertz *Willahara *Vulpesmyrca Videos Select Scene Production Notes *This episode began filming on January 6, 2015. *Footage from , , , , , , and was reused (flashbacks). Continuity *The episode picked up right after ended. *Monroe and Rosalee briefly broach the topic of parenthood for the first time. *Adalind is revealed to be pregnant with her second child. Trivia *Bennett is a surname related to the name Benedict, both ultimately coming from the Latin word "Benedictus," meaning "blessed." *Peter Bennett's name is a reference to the character . *The TV channel number that Chloe Bennett was watching in the hotel room is 14, which is also the episode's number for the season. *The shot of Nick and Juliette's home that is used in the opening quote sequence is nearly the exact same as the quote sequence in . References fa:فصل4:_قسمت_14